Smile cuz your good like that
by Drown The Ants
Summary: Ginny goes to a Muggle Night Club... in a outfit that Molly would kill her is she saw her... and meets a certian blonde that takes her heart before the end of the night. Draco/Ginny. One-shot


_Another Song fic, sort of. Smile by Avril Lavigne :) Pairing is Ginny and Draco... love this pairing. _

_**I don't own Harry potter,** no matter how much I dream about it _

_Ginny's outfit: http : / www. polyvore. com / cgi/set? id=41718493 Take out spaces_

_sorry it is so short_

* * *

><p>Ginny had a crush, well not a crush it went beyond that though she wouldn't admit it, on a certain blonde that hated Weasly's. Fate wasn't nice to her, she had to lust after the men that didn't want her. Dean... Harry... Neville (after he hit puberty), and now Draco. She sighed, and sat up from her white couch. "I need to get laid." She muttered, shaking her head. "Or at least find a new man." She laughed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and stripped of her cloths. She walked into her bedroom, and started getting out an outfit. <strong>(Link to outfit for a visual, in Author's note) <strong>She got a short black tank top, a mini black skirt, and black high heels. She couldn't find her neon green leggings to wear. She put on some red lipstick, staining her lucious full lips, and grabbed random jewelry. She didn't put on any earrings and necklaces on just in case she got laid; she hated having earrings and necklaces on while she had sex.

She tied a leather belt around her stomach loosely. She gave a once over of her outfit, and then apparated to a night club for muggles. She walked in, and smiled at the busy place. This is what she needed.

* * *

><p>She was about to leave, until she ran into a certain. "D-Draco!" She stammered, cursing her luck.<p>

"Hmm... Weasley. What are we doing here, playing Hooker?" He asked, raising one perfect eyebrow. She blushed.

"I am just partying Malfoy, not having sex with a random stranger." She argued. He stared at her, and his eyes trailed down wards, stopping at her breast's. "You shouldn't be hiding those from me." Draco, -no Malfoy!, She corrected herself- commented as she crossed her arms.

"I have to because of a certain perv." She muttered. He chuckled, and stepped towards her.

"Dance with me." He said in his oh-so-perfect voice. She shuddered from the tightness that was started around her lower stomach and followed him to the middle of the club.

They started dancing, along with a muggle pop song. S&M, she thought. During the dance, Draco's hands traveled around her stomach, and once on her bum. She could feel Little Draco on her bum at one point.

They continued dancing for thirty minutes until they were exhausted. They traveled to the bar. "You know Draco, no body has danced that well in a nightclub with me." She told him, drinking a sour green apple martini. Draco had settled for a Bud Light.

"Thank you, it goes the same with you." He replied, making Ginny shudder. This man has certainly got her heart and soul.

"So why are you here, Draco?" She asked. She couldn't say Muggle World in front of muggles of course

"I needed to go someplace different, mother is too demanding at time. She wants me to get married and carried out the Malfoy line." He sneered. She felt sympathy for him. Even though Narcissa was on there side in the end of the war, only because of her son, she stuck to her Pureblood ways.

"You know..." She purred leaning towards him. "_I_ am a pureblood, a Weasley yes, but still one." She raised her eyebrows. Malfoy choked on his beer. "W-wha?" He managed to get out before he got hold of himself.

"Really Weasley... or should I saw _Ginevera_?" He asked, leaning in too. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Ginny," She murmured. "Ginny." His gray eyes brightened with humor and swooped down to give her a passionate kiss.

That was the first kiss of their love life.

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later<strong>

Ginny was laying across Draco, her eyes closed in peace. They were currently in his Manor, his mum moved out to a different place, and just had a wonderful night.

"Morning love." He whispered, kissing her head.

"Mmmm." She said. She looked at her tattoo on her arm, which said Draco in black cursive letters. She had got it on a drunk night; Draco had one with her name. "Love you." She told him. He nuzzled her hair.

"You have my heart and soul Draco." She told him, sitting up. "I smile when you are around, I smile when I think of you." She added. She didn't expect a reply; he wasn't used to advertising his feelings.

"Love you." He grinned. "Though it is not as romantic as I see you naked, on me, looking so... yummy." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Draco."

* * *

><p><em>You said "Hey,<em>  
><em>What's your name? "<em>  
><em>It took one look<em>  
><em>And now I'm not the same<em>  
><em>Yeah you said "Hey."<em>  
><em>And since that day<em>  
><em>You stole my heart<em>  
><em>And you're the one to blame<em>


End file.
